As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a server system, may be placed within a rack. A rack may house multiple server systems, and multiple racks are typically placed in a room that is known as a data center or server room. A typical server room will include rows of racks. One difficulty of data centers is the heat generated by the multiple server computers in the data center. Excessive heat leads to high cooling costs for a data center and can result in the degradation in the performance of the computer systems of the rack or data center. In some cases, racks are placed in a back-to-back configuration in which cool air enters the front of each rack and heated air is exhausted out of the back of each rack. This configuration creates a cool aisle in the front of each rack and a hot aisle between the racks. One difficulty that accompanies the creation of a cool aisle is the evacuation of the heat from the cool aisle and outside the data room.